Monochrome Tone
by galaxy-gogreen
Summary: CHAP 2 UP ! "Kalau begitu kau harus mendengarnya suatu saat nanti. Aku akan bernyanyi 'live' khusus untukmu di pertemuan kita selanjutnya." Lagi-lagi Tao tersenyum mendengarnya. Kali ini tampak dipaksakan karena tersirat kesedihan di dalamnya, namun luput dari perhatian Yifan.
1. Chapter 1

Monochrome Tone

.

.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mendengarnya suatu saat nanti. Aku akan bernyanyi 'live' khusus untukmu di pertemuan kita selanjutnya."

Lagi-lagi Tao tersenyum mendengarnya. Kali ini tampak dipaksakan karena tersirat kesedihan di dalamnya, namun luput dari perhatian Yifan.

.

.

Cast:

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Other cast if need

.

.

Disclaimer:

Cuma ff lama yang diremake kembali setelah denger yifan nyanyi ost tiny times, kalau ketemu typo ya kasih salam balik. Kritik saran bash saya terima dengan senang hati, mungkin ini BL. DLDR ya, happy reading. Saya manusia yang kadang khilap kalau nulis, kalau romancenya gagal atau kurang dapet sorry, soalnya udah lama ga nulis romance

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap berbalut busana serba hitam berjalan menyusuri taman kota. Sepasang lensa kelam ia kenakan untuk menyembunyikan orbs cokelat miliknya yang dapat meluluhkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Tak lupa sebuah topi hitam yang menyembunyikan rambutnya yang seindah malam hingga hanya menyisakan rambut bagian depannya.

.

Hitam. Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat melukiskan rupa sang namja rupawan. Namun, tetap saja beberapa gadis melirik ke arahnya sambil menggumamkan ketampanannya. Haaah, dasar artis!

Pemuda itu adalah Wu Yifan, musisi muda sekaligus aktor yang tengah naik daun karena suaranya yang menghanyutkan dan talenta bermusiknya yang mengagumkan serta aktingnya yang sangat natural. Kemampuannya merangkai bait demi bait pun tak diragukan lagi. Tak heran lagu-lagunya selalu menjadi hits di kalangan anak muda seusianya. Ya, Yifan meraih semua ketenaran itu di usianya yang baru 24 tahun. Luar biasa bukan?

.

Hari ini memang bukan hari yang istimewa, hanya satu hari musim gugur di Hongkong. Di hari yang biasa-biasa ini, Yifan melarikan diri dari agensi dan manajernya untuk melepas stress karena kesibukannya.

.

Stress ? Orang setenar dia bisa stress ? Ya ampun Yifan, apa yang tidak kau miliki ? Ketampanan, kepandaian, kekayaan, kepribadian, segalanya lengkap pada dirimu. Seolah-olah Tuhan telah melakukan kesalahan karena telah menciptakan manusia sesempurna engkau. Tapi di sinilah kau sekarang, duduk seorang diri di tengah bangku taman dipinggir kota. Berusaha melepas penat karena pekerjaan yang terus menumpuk dan bertambah setiap harinya.

.

.

"Haah, sial … " gumam Yifan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku taman.

.

.

Hal apa yang membuat seorang Wu Yifan sampai frustasi seperti itu ? Karena ia belum memiliki seorang kekasih ? Tolong ya… dia ini digilai banyak fans dan sesama artis perempuan. Jika memang ingin tinggal pilih saja bukan ? Hanya Yifan saja yang belum ingin. Hubungan seperti itu harus benar-benar dengan orang yang tepat, kan ? Begitulah pikirnya

.

Lantas apa ? Mungkin bosan ? Ya, bosan. Yifan yang sudah berada di puncak merasa bosan dengan kesibukannya. Rasanya ia ingin berhenti saja. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan alasannya untuk bermusik dan berakting.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ge ! Gege sedang apa di sini sendirian ?"

.

.

Yifan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata seorang namja manis. Umurnya kira-kira 16 tahun. Rambutnya dirty blonde, serasi dengan kedua kantung matanya yang mirip panda, lucu sekali. Namja itu mengenakan busana kaus lengan pendek putih dan celana coklat selutut. Tanpa sadar Yifan tengah menatapi namja panda di depannya dalam diam.

.

.

"Umm… mungkin sedang merenung" jawab Yifan salah tingkah karena menyadari bahwa tanpa sadar ia tengah mengagumi paras namja itu.

.

.

"Merenung ? Merenungi apa ?" tanya sang namja panda sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kiri Yifan tanpa diminta.

.

.

Yifan tidak menjawab. Siapapun tentu akan bingung harus berkata apa saat berada dalam situasi seperti ini, kan ? Setelah melarikan diri dari pekerjaan, masa ia masih harus berbohong pada namja panda yang tidak dikenalnya ?

.

.

"Gege kabur dari pekerjaan, ya ?"

.

.

DEG. Kedua orbs cokelat itu melebar.

.

.

Tunggu ! Kenapa bisa tepat, ya ? Yifan tak pernah mengatakan apa pun mengenai alasan keberadaannya di sini. Ia bahkan tak menjawab sama sekali. Lantas mengapa namja panda ini bisa tahu ? Jangan-jangan namja panda ini paranormal ?

.

.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu ?" tanya Yifan penasaran masih berwajah bingung.

.

.

"Tebakan mungkin ? Atau logika ? Habis gege berpakaian serba hitam dan tertutup di hari secerah ini . Selain itu gege juga mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam , seperti sedang menyamar. Jadi kupikir gege sedang melarikan diri dari pekerjaan atau sejenisnya. Dan dari penampilan kurasa gege seorang model atau sejenisnya. Bagaimana, apakah aku benar ?" tanya namja mirip panda itu tersenyum sambil memandangi air mancur dihadapan mereka

.

.

Yifan terperangah mendengar jawaban dari namja panda yang sedang tersenyum manis di sebelahnya. Namja yang cukup pintar untuk usianya yang mungkin masih belasan tahun.

.

.

"Oh, ya ? Bagaimana seandainya aku seorang buronan polisi yang kabur dan kemudian menyamar ?" Yifan mulai tersenyum dan menguji namja panda itu.

.

.

"..."

.

.

"..."

.

.

"Kalau memang buronan mana bisa duduk santai di bangku taman yang dilalui banyak orang seperti ini, lagipula penampilan gege tetap mencolok. Buktinya dari tadi banyak yeoja yang melirik gege loh" jawab namja bermata panda itu dengan santai.

.

.

"Hahaha. Kau memang anak panda yang tak terduga," ucap Yfan

"Lagipula setiap orang pada masa kecil pasti selalu diperingati orang tuanya untuk tidak menyapa orang mencurigakan, bukan ?"

.

.

"Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah mengenal mereka," gumam namja panda itu pelan dengan mata yang hampir tertutup. Yifan berani bersumpah ia menangkap kesedihan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan namja panda itu. Namun ketika Yifan menatapnya, namja panda itu tengah tersenyum manis, menorehkan luka menyakitkan bagi sang pemuda bermata seperti panda.

.

.

"mian," ucap Yifan lirih. Ia melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi ia kenakan lalu meletakkannya di bagian bangku yang kosong. Kemudian ia menyembunyikan mata tajam dan teduhnya di balik bulu mata yang hitam panjang.

.

.

"Kenapa minta maaf ?" namja panda itu memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti.

.

.

"Karena kata-kataku membuatmu berwajah seperti itu."

.

.

"Gege tidak suka aku tersenyum?"

.

.

"Jangan berbohong padaku," ucap Yifan lembut sambil menyentuh kedua belah pipi si namja panda. Ia menatap dalam pada kedua orbs karamel itu, mencoba menelusuri setiap bayang-bayang kelam yang tersembunyi di balik karamel bening.

.

Wajah si empunya orbs karamel mulai memerah. Malu ditatap lembut oleh orbs cokelat yang rupawan. Namja di hadapannya ini seolah menyuruhnya untuk bersandar dan membagi beban.

.

.

"Maaf aku sudah berbohong" ucap namja itu tanpa berusaha melepaskan diri. Tidak pula berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua orbs cokelat teduh itu. Wajahnya yang masih memerah dihiasi sebentuk penyesalan terpantul di kedua bola mata Yifan.

.

.

"Tak apa. Tak mungkin kau mau menceritakan masalah pribadi pada orang asing sepertiku bukan ? Orang yang namanya saja kau tidak tahu" ucap Yifan seraya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah namja itu. Wajah manisnya kembali memerah begitu sadar merasa kehilangan kehangatan tangan sang namja.

.

.

"Aku tahu, kok" namja panda itu memalingkan wajahnya sesaat

"Wu Yifan, kan ? Aku baru sadar saat menatap kedua mata gege. Tidak banyak artis di Hongkong yang bermata cokelat teduh selain gege."

.

.

"Kalau begitu curang sekali, ya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namamu" Yifan tertawa kecil. Rupanya namja manis mirip panda ini sudah tahu siapa lawan bicaranya.

.

.

"Tao... Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Aku tidak menyangka dapat berkenalan dengan orang setenar gege di sini" jawab Tao malu.

.

Ia baru sadar akan kelancangannya yang tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu sejak awal.

.

.

"Tao, ya ? Nama yang manis. Cocok sekali dengan wajahmu yang lucu, terutama dengan mata yang seperti itu, seperti panda, tajam namun penuh dengan kelembutan. Kuakui aku sempat tersesat di dalam sana," ujar Yifan sambil kembali menyentuh pipi kanan Tao.

.

.

"ukh , jangan berkata seperti itu" lirih Ciel lagi-lagi memalingkan pandangannya meski sesaat,

"aku ini namja tahu..."

.

.

"Aku tahu kok" Yifan tersenyum

"biar kutebak yang lainnya. Umurmu kurang lebih 16 tahun kan, kan?"

.

.

"Delapan belas !"

.

.

"Maaf, tidak kelihatan seperti itu" ucap Yifan tersenyum usil.

.

.

"Maksud gege ?" Tao berusaha memukul namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Kesal. Itu sama saja Yifan mengatainya anak kecil. Namun, kepalan tangannya ditangkap pelan oleh Yifan.

.

.

"Panggil aku Yifan saja tak usah dengan embel-embel gege" ucapnya dengan nada tegas seolah memerintah dengan tatapan agak menusuk.

.

.

"Yi...Yi...Fan" entah untuk keberapa kalinya wajah Tao memerah hari ini. Rasanya Yifan tak kunjung kehabisan akal untuk membuatnya salah tingkah.

.

.

"Manis" gumam Yifan melihat ekspresi wajah Tao.

.

.

"Berhenti menggodaku !" Tao menepis tangan Yifan yang dari tadi masih melekat di pipi kanannya. Meski malu dan salah tingkah, anehnya Tao selalu menatap wajah Yifan ketika berbicara.

.

.

"Haha, maaf Tao " ucap Yifan sambil bangkit berdiri.

.

.

"E..eh..ge...Yifan mau kemana ?" Tao merasa sedikit panik ketika sang namja tak lagi duduk di sisinya.

.

.

"Aku mau kembali kerja, Tao. Setelah bertemu denganmu aku jadi bersemangat lagi untuk menyanyi. Saat ini saja perasaanku meluap-luap untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu."

.

.

Yifan tersenyum lembut ke arah Tao yang masih duduk di bangku taman. Diam-diam ia merasa senang Tao menatapnya lekat seolah takut kehilangan.

.

.

"Aku yakin suaramu sangat indah, Yifan" Tao tersenyum,

"Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi suatu hari nanti."

.

.

"Tentu Tao. Tapi, memangnya kau belum pernah mendengar lagu-laguku ?" perkataan Yifan hanya ditanggapi Tao dengan menggeleng. Ia menganggap Tao sangat lucu, mengenal namanya tetapi belum pernah mendengar lagunya ? Aneh bukan ?

.

.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mendengarnya suatu saat nanti. Aku akan bernyanyi 'live' khusus untukmu di pertemuan kita selanjutnya. Aku janji. Lalu setelah itu kau juga harus memberikan pendapatmu, ya!"

.

.

Lagi-lagi Tao tersenyum mendengarnya. Kali ini tampak dipaksakan karena tersirat kesedihan di dalamnya, namun luput dari perhatian Yifan.

.

.

"Oh iya, apa kau punya handphone ?" lagi-lagi Tao menjawab pertanyaan Yifan dengan menggeleng.

.

.

"Hm, tadinya aku mau minta nomormu. Kalau tidak, kita akan sulit bertemu lagi" Yifan menghela napas. Ia tampak berpikir keras bagaimana cara berjumpa lagi dengan namja panda di depannya ini. Di sudut hatinya ada sebuah rasa yang bersembunyi. Tak ingin kehilangan.

.

.

"Yifan tahu kan harus ke mana kalau ingin bertemu ?" balas Tao sambil tersenyum. Kali ini ia ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya semula.

.

Yifan tersenyum. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia tatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata Tao yang teduh dan mampu membuatnya tenang seketika.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ya. Sampai jumpa, Tao."

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Yifan melangkah maju. Ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya mendekat ke kening Tao. Sebuah kecupan lembut di kening membuat kedua orbs karamel itu membesar.

.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Yifan berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Tao yang membatu serta kaget karena tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan semanis itu dari orang yang baru dikenalnya. Terlebih lagi di depan umum.

.

Tao benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus berwajah seperti apa sekarang. Meskipun ia tahu kecupan tadi hanyalah sebuah salam perpisahan, tapi ada rasa yang tak semestinya yang membuat Tao mengartikan lebih perlakuan Yifan.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Yifan..."

.

.

.

Nb:

Saya kembali lagi dengan sense of romace yang mungkin dalam tahap percobaan -_-

Disini saya bikin Yifan sama Tao itu beda jauh umurnya dan tanpa pakai embel-embel gege, biar greget. Saya tetep cinta taoris /angkat banner taoris/ hha ._.

Saya sudah terlalu lama terjebak dalam genre suspense masa -_- /curcol/

Kritik saran diterima kok , mau bash flame protes juga boleh. Makasih buat yang nyempatkan waktu buat baca, saya ga akan berkoar-koar untuk menyuruh review. Saya nulis untuk hobi aja. Hha

See ya di chapter selanjutnya, kalau ada perlu sama saya hubungi 14022 :v

hhe


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 up !

.

.

.

.

.

Shi Xuan House, sebuah panti asuhan dengan fasilitas yang cukup mewah di Hongkong. Anak-anak berlarian di halaman dengan riangnya. Mereka saling melempar dan menangkap sebuah bola di halaman depan panti asuhan yang terbilang cukup luas. Akan tetapi, ada satu namja yang mulai beranjak dewasa yang tidak turut serta dalam kegembiraan itu.

.

Di salah satu kamar Shi Xuan house, sesosok makhluk indah berpakaian serba putih menenggelamkan diri di balik selimut. Dari atas sofa ia menatap kotak kaca di depannya. Namja bermata panda itu melayangkan tatapan kosong ke arah layar. Di matanya terpantul bayangan seorang namja tampan berambut hitam kelam. Pemuda itu sedang melantunkan sebuah lagu entah di mana.

.

.

"Yifan..."

.

.

"Aku sangat ingin mendengar lagumu."

.

.

Tetesan air mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya yang indah. Kilaunya terpantul di butiran-butiran air itu, namun kelam. Melukiskan kesedihan akan sesuatu yang tak dapat diraih.

.

.

"Aku ingin tahu... seindah apa suara yang dikagumi seluruh Hongkong."

.

.

.

Seorang namja paruh baya membuka pintu kamar sang namja bermata panda. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus dan lembut sedikit menutupi keningnya. Kaus v-neck baby blue dan celana krim selutut yang ia kenakan sangat serasi dengan dirinya yang kalem.

.

Perlahan sang pengurus panti asuhan melangkah masuk, berusaha tak mengganggu pemilik kamar di tempatnya. Ditatapnya punggung yang mulai tumbuh dewasa itu sedikit bergetar di depan televisi.

.

.

"Tao" ucapnya lembut sambil menepuk bahu namja itu.

.

.

Si empunya nama segera menghapus air matanya. Ia menoleh sambil tersenyum dipaksakan seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

.

.

"Ada apa, Yixing ge ?" tanyanya pada pengurus panti asuhan berambut hitam malam itu.

.

.

"Tao, kau ... "

.

.

Yixing menghentikan ucapannya. Sekalipun ia bertanya terang-terangan, Tao tidak akan pernah menceritakan apapun padanya. Sama seperti hari- hari sebelumnya.

.

Kemudian perhatian Yixing tertuju pada televisi yang masih menyala. Tao selama ini tidak pernah tertarik pada televisi atau apapun selain koran dan buku-buku. Lantas mengapa sekarang ia menyaksikan siaran ini ? Siaran 'live' seorang penyanyi muda bernama Wu Yifan ?

.

Dadanya terasa pilu...atas apa yang dilihatnya dan fakta mengenai Tao. Ia tak mampu bekata apapun. Hanya berdiri di sana, di sisi Tao. Menemani namja berparas manis itu menyaksikan aksi sang pemuda bermata cokelat teduh di balik layar kaca.

.

Gerakan Yifan di atas panggung benar-benar memukau. Ditambah lagi suara indahnya yang dapat membuat siapapun terhanyut. Tiba-tiba setelah selesai membawakan lagunya, ia mengucapkan hal yang takkan pernah terduga oleh pengurus panti bermarga Zhang itu.

.

.

"Lagu berikut ini kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang baru-baru ini aku jumpai. Seorang anak berparas manis seperti panda dengan orbs karamel setenang malam."

.

.

Awalnya Yixing tak menyadari siapa gerangan yang dimaksud penyanyi muda itu. Tidak sampai ia mendengar sendiri dari salah satu anak asuh di hadapannya ini.

.

.

"Lagu ini kuciptakan sebagai bentuk terima kasihku karena ia telah membuatku berpikir untuk selalu berada didekatnya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya, time boils the rain"

.

.

Feng chui yu cheng hua

Shijian zhui bu shang baima

Ni nianshao zhangxin de menghua

Yiran jin wozhe ma

Yun fanyong cheng xia

Yanlei bei suiyue zhengfa

Zhe tiao lushang de ni wo ta

You shui milule ma

.

Women shou haobu fenli

Yao yizhi yizhi zai yiqi

Jiusuan yu shijian wei di

Jiusuan yu quan shijie

Feng chui liang xuehua

Chui bai women de toufa

Dangchu shuo yiqi chuang tianxia

.

.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya jika kukatakan aku pernah berjumpa dengannya."

.

.

Nimen hai jide ma

Na yi nian shengxia

Xinyuan xu de wuxian da

Women shou lashou ye cheng zhou

Huaguo beishang heliu

Ni ceng shouguo bu fenli

Yao yizhi yizhi yiqi

.

.

"Kami berjumpa di taman pinggir kota beberapa hari yang lalu untuk kesekian kalinya."

.

.

Xianzai wo xiang wen wen ni

Shifou zhishi tong yan wu ji

Tianzhen suiyue buren qi

Qingchun huangtang wo bu fu ni

.

.

"Dia benar-benar baik dan lembut. Setiap berpisah, kami berjanji akan berjumpa lagi. Oh ya, aku pernah tertidur saat menunggunya."

.

.

Daxue qiu ni bie mo qu

Women zai yiqi de henji

Daxue ye wufa mo qu

Women gei bici de yinji

.

.

"Bila tiba saatnya, aku ingin sekali mendengar nyanyiannya. Dia sudah janji akan tampil 'live' khusus untukku."

.

.

Jinxi he qingcao li li

Mingyue song jun qianli

Deng lainian qiufeng qi

.

.

Yixing tak menjawab satupun. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya. Mengapa kenyataan yang menimpa Tao begitu pahit ? Tolonglah, Tuhan... usianya bahkan belum genap tdua puluh tahun, tapi sebatas itu pula ia kau beri waktu untuk menapaki jalannya ?

.

.

"Andai saja aku tidak kehilangan pendengaranku. Atau andai saja... kami bertemu lebih cepat..."

.

.

Segaris senyum menghiasi wajah mungil Tao saat kata-kata tersebut terlontar dari bibir curvenya. Kedua orbs karamel Tao masih terpaku pada layar kaca. Menatap sang namja yang baru saja mengakhiri pertunjukannya.

.

Tiba-tiba saja, jemari Yixing melambai menghalangi pandangannya. Isyarat untuk menoleh.

.

.

"Tao, lagu barusan ditujukan Yifan untukmu," demikian gerak bibir Yixing yang berhasil diterjemahkan Tao

.

.

"biar kutuliskan untukmu."

.

.

Yixing berjalan menuju meja belajar Tao untuk mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pena. Lalu ia kembali ke tempat namja bermata panda itu duduk, menunduk di dekat meja di hadapan Tao dan mulai menulis.

.

.

"Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan, Tao. Maaf..." dengan itu Yixing menyerahkan lirik lagu Yifan yang ditulisnya.

.

Tao tak berkata apapun. Hanya diam. Ia pahat setiap kata yang tertulis di sana dalam hatinya. Lirik yang ditulis Yifan untuknya. Lirik yang... teramat lembut dan mengandung arti yang dalam...

.

.

"Yixing ge, apa aku bisa sembuh ? Waktuku kurang dari sebulan lagi, kan ?"

.

.

"Kira-kira bisa tidak ya aku merayakan ulang tahunku yang kesembilan belas di awal musim dingin tahun ini ? Dan juga menggenapi janji kami yang akan menikmati musim dingin berdua ditaman itu lagi..."

.

.

Air mata yang baru kembali tumpah, menyusuri jejak air mata Tao sebelumnya yang hampir mengering.

.

Sampai kapan pun lirik indah yang diciptakan Yifan untuknya hanya akan menjadi nada bisu. Karena sejak saat itu, dunia Tao telah berubah menjadi dunia yang sunyi. Dunia di mana tak satu harmoni bahkan sebuah nada sekalipun dapat masuk.

.

.

"Jangan menangis, Tao. Aku percaya suatu saat nanti kau pasti dapat mendengarnya. Mendengar Yifan menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu," hibur Yixing sambil mengangkat wajah namja panda itu agar ucapannya dapat dimengerti. Ia pun memeluk tubuh ringkih Tao untuk menenangkannya.

.

Yixing sendiri pun merasa hatinya tersayat menyaksikan derita yang menimpa Tao. Kenyataan sungguh terlalu pahit.

.

Sepasang orbs cokelat teduh tengah menatapi selembar kertas segi empat. Baiklah, kau benar. Namja itu bukannya sedang menatapi selembar kertas, tapi selembar foto. Potret dirinya dan seorang namja manis mirip panda berlatarkan langit biru.

.

Kapan ya terakhir mereka bertemu ? Rasanya sudah lama sekali, sekitar seminggu. Mereka sudah sering bertemu ditaman itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka hari itu namun jadwal Yifan sangat padat minggu ini. Maklumlah namanya juga musisi yang tengah naik daun. Sibuk sudah menjadi deskripsi nomor satu tentang dirinya, bukan ?

.

Inilah satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan Yifan setiap kali berusaha melepas rindu. Menatapi gambar tercetak itu bagaikan candu baginya. Terlebih yang asli. Rasanya benar-benar ingin membawanya pulang.

.

Yifan terus duduk di depan meja rias di ruangannya sambil tak bosan-bosannya menatap sosok itu.

.

.

"Siapa itu ? Pacarmu ?" oke, ini memang komentar yang kurang normal jika kita melihat foto seperti yang kudeskripsikan barusan betapapun manisnya wajah Tao—kau kira Yifan itu pedofil yang suka pada anak yang terpaut beberapa tahun dengannya itu ? Tapi, sejak yang berkomentar adalah Xiumin….

.

.

Yifan terlonjak kaget. Buru-buru ia sembunyikan foto di tangannya ketika mendapati namja dengan pipi seperti bakpau itu berdiri di belakangnya sambil menjulurkan kepala. Namun dengan kecepatan tangannya, Xiumin berhasil merebut helaian foto itu.

.

.

"Hmm…. Manis sekali namja ini mirip panda. Benar pacarmu, ya ?" Xiumin menyipitkan matanya sambil mengamat-amati sosok Tao yang tersenyum manis di foto.

.

.

"Tidak, kok. Tidak mungkin kan aku berpacaran dengan dibawah umur ?" bantah Yifan yang mati-matian mempertahankan sikap tenangnya.

.

.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau sembunyikan ? Melihatnya juga sembunyi-sembunyi. Tidak mungkin bukan apa-apa !" tuding Xiumin dengan penuh nafsu, namja yang telah menjadi manajer Yifan sejak awal debutnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak sembunyi dan aku tegaskan kalau namja itu ANAK LAKI-LAKI DI BAWAH UMUR DAN BELUM GENAP DUA PULUH TAHUN !" geram Yifan yang panik dan juga kehilangan kesabaran gara-gara manajer sok tau yang sedang berusaha mengungkit-ungkit rahasianya ini.

.

.

Kenapa rahasia ? Tentu saja itu perlu! Kau tidak tahu seperti apa media jaman sekarang ? Mereka terlalu mengerikan. Lagi pula Tao takkan mau kena rumor aneh begitu. Bisa-bisa ia menolak untuk bertemu dengan Yifan lagi.

.

.

"Tak masalah. Sepertinya kedekatan kalian tak normal. Buktinya tanganmu merangkul pinggangnya, bukan pundak. Selain itu, selama jadi manajermu aku tak pernah melihatmu tersenyum begini kecuali 'senyum kerja'. Masa kau masih mau mengelak juga ?" tuding Xiumin sambil mengambil tempat duduk di bangku sebelah—membuat Yifan nyaris gila.

.

.

"Hentikan, ge ! Lelucon ini tak lucu!" Yifan mengakhiri percakapan sambil merebut satu-satunya lembar foto di tangan Xiumin.

.

.

Xiumin hanya angkat bahu menanggapi kelakuan Yifan. Ia lebih memilih memainkan kunci yang tergantung di salah satu laci meja rias.

.

.

"Penampilanmu di konser hari ini mendapat sambutan baik dari publik. Selanjutnya, kurasa kita tinggal mengurus peluncuran single barumu. Atau kau mau langsung meliris album ?" sang manajer berusaha membuka percakapan. Wajah Yifan benar-benar tak enak setelah insiden barusan.

.

.

Yifan tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli pada masalah single atau album itu. Yah, mood-nya sudah terlanjur rusak. Ia lebih memilih sibuk dengan majalah fashion di tangannya.

.

.

"Nanti saja kita bicarakan. Seminggu ke depan aku libur, kan ?" jawabnya tak niat.

.

.

Belum sempat Xiumin membalas, mata sipitnya terbelalak ketika ia membuka laci itu—laci dengan kunci yang masih tergantung tadi.

.

Ia menemukan sekitar empat atau enam foto lagi yang melukiskan Yifan dan namja mirip panda itu di dalamnya. Well, latar belakangnya cukup beragam, mulai dari mall, pantai, kafe, hingga taman. Sepanjang pengamatannya, ekspresi kedua orang itu selalu berubah-ubah—ekspresi gembira yang beragam, termasuk kesal dengan wajah memerah yang ia dapati pada namja bermata panda itu. Apa ini masih kurang dapat disebut kencan ?

.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum licik sambil menutup laci yang dibukanya tadi tanpa sepengetahuan Yifan.

.

.

"Yifan…."

.

.

"Ya ?"

.

.

"Siapa nama namja mirip panda tadi ?"

.

.

"Huang Zi Tao"

.

.

"namja ?"

.

.

"Hmm. Tentu saja."

.

.

"Kalian cocok !"

.

.

Xiumin langsung melesat keluar ruangan meninggalkan Yifan yang melongo. Yifan akui ia menjawab pertanyaan Ximin begitu saja tanpa berpikir karena terlalu berkonsentrasi pada majalahnya.

.

.

"Sial !" dengusnya ketika melihat kunci laci yang bergoyang dan mengingat apa yang ia letakan di dalam sana.

.

.

.

"Tao, ayo pakai sweatermu!" seru Yixing pada namja manis di depannya yang dari tadi hanya tertawa-tawa melihat 'aksi' teman-temannya yang berbeda beberapa tahun dengannya di halaman panti. Paula melambaikan sweater biru di tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Tao menoleh.

.

.

"Eh, ada apa, ge ?" tanya Tao polos.

.

.

"Tao, akhir-akhir ini kondisimu memburuk kan ? Ayo pakai ini ! Hari sudah mulai sore dan anginnya cukup kencang, tahu !" Yixing mempoutkan bibir.

.

.

Ya, Huang Zi Tao tetap susah diatur walaupun ia sudah lebih lunak akhir-akhir ini. Anak itu tidak lagi berlari keluar panti atau mogok makan ketika dinasehati sejak ia bercerita pada Yixing tentang Yifan—tentang pertemuan-pertemuan mereka yang menyerupai kencan itu.

.

.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ge. Aku yakin besok sudah bisa berlatih wushu lagi dengan Chanyeol hyung dan yang lain !" Yixing merengut mendengar jawaban Tao. Siapa yang tak cemas mengingat minggu ini mungkin saja menjadi minggu terakhir seorang Huang Zi Tao ? Sungguh berkebalikan dengan yang bersangkutan—Tao hanya tertawa riang sepanjang dua minggu terakhir. Tanpa tangis.

"Tao…. Tidakah kau berubah pikiran untuk operasi ? Selama ini hanya check-up 'kan ? Padahal dokter juga sudah menyarankan…," bujuk Yixing. Namja berkebangsaan Cina itu hanya bisa berusaha tegar setiap kali membahas masalah ini.

.

.

Tao menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, ge. Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali ? Biaya operasi itu terlalu besar sekalipun untuk panti asuhan yang cukup mewah seperti Shi Xuan" ujarnya tenang. Ya, anak seperti Tao cukup cerdik untuk mencuri dengar percakapan dokter dengan kepala panti asuhan.

.

.

"Lagipula, lusa aku akan bertemu dengan Yifan, ge ! Ia sudah bilang kalau ia libur seminggu ke depan" Tao tersenyum manis sambil menatap ponsel yang diberikan si namja kepadanya. Oh, ayolah. Ia benar-benar seperti anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta !.

.

Yixing merasa semakin pilu walau ia tengah tersenyum bersama anak itu. Tao telah mempersiapkan mentalnya jauh hari sebelum ini dan kini ia tinggal menikmati hari-hari akhirnya bersama Yifan. Meskipun Tao merasa cukup, hal ini terlalu menyakitkan. Yifan bahkan tak tahu masalah penyakit Tao dan sisa waktunya.

.

.

"Tapi Tao, setidaknya—"

.

.

"Yixing ge, kumohon. Aku tak mau membicarakan itu lagi. Lagipula, setelah tiba saatnya nanti, aku bisa bertemu ayah dan ibu, kan ?" potong Tao sambil tetap tersenyum, mematahakan alasan apapun yang akan dikemukakan Yixing untuk membujuknya.

.

.

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkan Yifan ? Bagaimana perasaannya nanti ?"

.

.

Tao termenung sejenak. Ia tak pernah membayangkan perasaan Yifan bila ia meninggalkan dunia ini. Apakah namja itu akan sedih ? Yifan memang tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'sayang' tapi Tao tahu namja Cina-Kanada itu menyayanginya. Yifan selalu perhatian padanya bahkan selalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil. Kalau begitu…apa ia akan sedih ?

.

.

"Aku tetap tidak mau operasi !" ucap Tao keras kepala. Padahal wajahnya sudah mulai memerah membayangkan harus berpisah dengan pemuda berambut hitam malam itu. Bahunya mulai bergetar pelan namun jelas ditangkap mata.

.

.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, Tao. Aku tidak akan membahas masalah itu lagi" ucap Yixing seraya mengelus puncak kepala Tao, aku janji. Nah, sekarang pakai sweatermu. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam dan hari sudah semakin dingin."

.

.

Tao mengangguk lemah sambil memakai baju hangat itu sebelum Yixing meninggalkan ruangannya. Kini tinggal Tao yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur besarnya.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Yifan. Lagi-lagi aku berbohong…." desah Tao di tengah putaran lautan memori di benaknya.

.

.

.

-flashback-

.

.

.

Seorang anak berambut dirty blonde berlari menyusuri tepi jalan. Ia menggenggam sebuah buku besar di tangannya. Sebuah tas selempang putih tersampir di bahu mungilnya yang kini mulai tumbuh. Dengan nafas terengah ia berlari menuju sebuah taman.

.

.

Fen Quan Park, taman kecil yang terbilang indah di pinggir kota Hongkong yang megah. Taman tempat dua insan selalu bersua sesuai hembusan sang waktu. Ya, di tempat ini, hari ini, Tao telah berjanji untuk berjumpa lagi dengan orang itu—dengan Yifan.

.

Tao mengatur napasnya ketika hampir mencapai bangku taman yang pernah diceritakannya dulu pada Yixing. Setelah cukup menghirup udara, ia segera duduk di sana.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Tao bertemu dengan Yifan. Setiap kali bertemu mereka akan mengisi perjumpaan mereka entah dengan menikmati keindahan taman atau mengunjungi tempat-tempat lainnya. Pernah mereka pergi ke bioskop, makan siang bersama, berbelanja, dan lainnya yang terkadang membuat Tao merasa dirinya merepotkan Yifan.

.

Mungkin Tao sedikit berlebihan. Orang-orang melihat mereka seperti kakak-adik, tetapi tidakah yang mereka lakukan ini menyerupai kencan ? Lihat saja sekarang, ia tengah menanti pemilik bola mata sewarna karamel itu. Bagaikan putri menunggu sang pangeran dalam dongeng-dongeng yang dibacanya. Rona merah menghiasi wajah manis Tao takala ia memikirannya.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Sudah hampir satu jam Tao menunggu di tempat ini. Biasanya Yifan tak pernah terlambat. Hal apa gerangan yang menjadikan hari ini berbeda ?

.

Waktu terus berlalu, hingga jarum-jarum jam tertawa ketika salah satunya melalui satu putaran lagi—mencemooh anak berusia 18 tahun yang sedang duduk tercenung di bangku taman. Seberapa besar pun keinginan Tao untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, ia tak bisa. Ia percaya Yifan pasti akan datang. Karena itu ia menunggu—terus menunggu hingga terbuai oleh sang mimpi.

.

.

"Tao..." panggil Yifan ketika mendapati anak itu tengah tertidur—ia memanggilnya dengan suara terengah. Napasnya yang hilang karena berpacu dengan sang waktu belum tergantikan sepenuhnya. Ketika Yifan melihat wajah damai yang tengah terlelap, ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengembalikan sepasang safir ke dunia nyata.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan orang yang berlalu lalang semakin menyusut jumlahnya. Di tengah taman yang sepi itu, Huang Zi Tao bersumpah ia memimpikan sebuah ciuman yang begitu nyata—hingga ia dapat mengingat dengan jelas tiap lekuk yang menyentuh bibirnya—sebelum sadarkan diri di atas pangkuan si raven.

.

.

"yifan... ?"

.

.

"Kau tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu, ya ?" pemuda itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya—membelai rambutnya dengan kasih, "maaf terlambat... Tiba-tiba saja direktur memanggilku tadi."

.

.

Tao dapat melihat dengan jelas raut sesal mendalam di kedua rubi itu. Mimpi yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk dalam memorinya membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

.

.

"Tak apa" gumamnya pelan memalingkan wajah—berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di sana.

.

.

Dapat Tao rasakan detak jantungnya menggila. Wajahnya panas. Akalnya tak berfungsi. Ya, kau akan mengalaminya kalau jatuh cinta—dan Huang Zi Tao menyadarinya. Kata-kata Yifan dan orbs itu selalu membuatnya mabuk. Terlebih ketika berada di pangkunya seperti ini. Rasanya ingin berlari ke tempat yang tidak terlihat—namun kau tahu kau tak punya tenaga untuk itu, sehingga hanya bisa salah tingkah.

.

.

"Wajahmu merah, Tao. Apa kau demam?" ucap Yifan seraya menyatukan kening mereka—Tao hanya membeku.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

.

Tao menggeleng.

.

.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi," ucap Yifan sambil tertawa riang. Dan kau tahu pasti orbs Tao membola ketika Yifan mengecup puncak hidungnya.

.

.

-end of flashback-

.

.

"Tao …?" Tao mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan sepasang tangan besar mengguncang bahunya.

.

.

"Eh ? Ah, maaf…" ucap Tao ketika ditatapi khawatir oleh Yifan. Sepasang orbs karamel itu menilik baik-baik orbs milik Tao seolah mencari kalau-kalau ada dusta yang tersimpan di sana.

.

.

"Kenapa melamun begitu ? Filmnya tidak seru, ya ?" tanya pemuda itu cemas. Tangannya ia tangkupkan di atas tangan lebih kecil milik Tao—menelusupkan jemari berusaha menghangatkan.

.

.

Tao menggeleng pelan. Ia bersyukur rona wajahnya tak terlihat karena gelapnya ruangan. Dapat ia rasakan detak yang semakin cepat itu. Detak kehidupan yang berpacu cepat seolah memperpendek umurnya yang memang tak lama lagi.

.

Karena tak satu pun membuka kembali percakapan, maka Tao memutuskan untuk menatapi saja layar di depannya. Menyaksikan gerakan-gerakan bisu dari setiap pemain di sana. Sunyi sekali, padahal semua orang di ruangan itu rasanya tertawa. Tao hanya bisa menatapi mereka dengan iri—hingga tanpa ia sadari sepertinya ia mulai menangis lagi.

.

Yifan menyadarinya namun tidak mengatakan apapun—hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di atas tangan milik Tao yang bergetar.

.

.

"Kau mau keluar saja ?" tanyanya lembut, takut remaja di hadapannya semakin terluka. Namun, Tao tak menjawab—tidak pula menggeleng. Wajar, bukan? Suara Yifan tak dapat meraihnya.

.

.

Maka, seketika itu juga Yifan bangkit dari duduknya—menarik Taonya keluar dari ruangan penuh tawa itu. Dia tidak peduli ada yang memperhatikan atau tidak—mencibir atau tidak—yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah menghentikan air mata yang bergulir di wajah yang terkasih.

.

.

Yifan terus berjalan, mengabaikan Tao yang terisak di belakangnya sambil menggumamkan 'mau ke mana'. Dari tadi terus begitu—sejak mereka keluar dari gedung bioskop. Ia menuntun anak itu berjalan memasuki jalan setapak yang dikelilingi pepohonan. Hijau di sana-sini sudah mulai memucat mengingat kini sudah awal Desember. Musim dingin.

.

.

"Lihat itu" kata Yifan dengan wajah cerah ketika mereka berhenti di atas tebing yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau. Hamparan danau yang memenuhi pandang ditemani biru langit dengan awan-awan berarak. Cahaya matahari senja yang menembus awan seperti datang entah dari mana. Sederetan tebing lain terlihat mengelilingi danau dengan pepohonan menghiasi di atasnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang memukau. Sunyi dan indah.

.

.

Yifan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke rerumputan dan duduk manis di sana—seraya memberi isyarat pada Tao untuk mengambil posisi yang sama. Namja yang masih terisak itu berangsur tenang—seiring dengan belaian lembut sang angin.

.

.

"Sudah baikan ?" tanya Yifan setelah melihat Tao terhanyut oleh alam di hadapan mereka. Tao mengangguk ketika Yifan membelai lembut pipinya—mengeringkan jejak-jejak air yang masih tersisa di sana. Yang membelai tersenyum ketika menatapi dalam-dalam kedua lautan biru itu entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Rasanya seperti tidak pernah puas.

.

.

"Lagipula kau aneh sekali, Tao. Menonton film komedi malah menangis," sindir Yifan jahil—Tao merengut dibuatnya.

.

.

"Bukan karena itu, tahu ! Aku tidak menangis karena lelucon !" bantah Tao kesal. Wajahnya memerah—malu akan sindiran Yifan yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, kau sedang ada masalah ? Ceritalah…" selidik Yifan—ia berhasil—Tao telah memakan umpannya

.

.

"jangan berbohong."

.

.

Tao terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkata jujur, juga tidak bisa berbohong. Hanya bisa diam menundukkan kepala seperti itu—berharap Yifan tidak mengetahui rahasia yang ia tutupi rapat-rapat.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku takkan memaksamu bercerita. Kau boleh cerita kapan saja. Tidak harus sekarang," Yifan menepuk puncak kepala Tao lembut. Senyum merekah di wajahnya—membuatnya kian tampan.

.

.

Tao mengangguk pelan. Ia menikmati belaian lembut di rambutnya seraya mengedarkan pandangan pada danau biru kehijauan yang menjadi penonton sejak tadi.

.

.

"Di sini indah" Tao tersenyum—membuat Yifan menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak memeluknya. Ia tidak mau Tao menganggapnya aneh atau apa hanya karena pelukan yang tiba-tiba. Itu bukan karakternya.

.

.

"Ya" jawab Yifan singkat dengan jemari yang masih menyisiri rambut dirty blonde. Tapi tatapan matanya tidak mengarah ke danau, melainkan terpusat pada Tao.

.

.

"Manis" gumamnya sambil tersenyum geli. Tao mengernyitkan alis.

.

.

"Manis ? Apa yang manis dari danau ? Aku tidak mengerti" Tao memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang bilang kalau danau itu 'manis'. Yifan tertawa lepas.

.

.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan danau" balasnya masih tersenyum. Tao semakin bingung karena penjelasan yang setengah-setengah itu.

.

.

"Yang manis itu kau, Tao. Bukan danaunya…."

.

.

.

.

DEG.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi debaran itu. Kuat sekali. Panas pun mulai menjalar-jalari wajahnya—seperti dibakar lalu memerah.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Tao memang merasa kalau ia menyukai Yifan, hanya saja ia tak tahu itu rasa suka yang seperti apa. Lagipula mereka satu gender. Rasanya agak mustahil kalau itu cinta, bukan ? Terlebih Yifan tidak pernah mengungkapkan apapun padanya—selain menunjukkan rasa sayang yang menurut Tao seperti kepada adik. Tao takut kalau-kalau Yifan akan meninggalkannya jika ia salah bicara.

.

.

Ia tak mau kehilangan. Tapi….

.

.

.

.

DEG.

.

.

.

.

Tao tahu waktunya tidak lama lagi. Kalau ia tidak menyatakannya sekarang, apakah Yifan akan mengenangnya ketika ia pergi nanti ? Apakah ia tidak akan menyesal ? Tapi, kalau ia mengatakannya, tidakkah ia egois ? Pergi setelah menyatakan lalu meninggalkan beban berat untuk Yifan. Tao benar-benar bingung. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau wajah Yifan hanya tinggal dua inchi dari wajahnya.

.

.

"Tao…" ketika Tao menyadarinya, puncak hidung mereka sudah hampir bertabrakan. Tetapi ia tidak menghindar. Yifan juga tidak mundur—malah semakin dekat. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana melukiskan debaran jantung yang seperti genderang, tapi seperti itulah denyutnya kini—tak terkendali di dalam rongga dada Tao.

.

.

"Boleh ya ?" bisiknya ketika jarak bibir mereka benar-benar tipis.

.

.

Tao tidak mengiyakan ataupun menolak—bibir mereka sudah bertaut lebih dulu. Padahal Tao tahu ia punya sepersekian detik yang cukup untuk menghindar. Tapi bukannya tidak bisa. Ia tidak mau, bukan ? Buktinya kini mereka sama-sama larut dalam kecupan itu. Bukan penuh nafsu tapi hanya diam, menautkan bibir dan jemari. Tao dapat merasakan tangan Yifan yang satunya menopang tubuh kecilnya yang semakin lemas. Lemas karena kau-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi.

.

Pikiran Tao masih melayang-layang ketika Yifan melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka.

.

.

"Maaf. Kau tak suka, ya ?" tanya Yifan lirih. Untung saja Tao sempat kembali ke dunia nyata untuk membaca gerak bibirnya. Kalau tidak, pasti Yifan akan salah sangka dan mengiranya marah.

.

.

"Yang tadi itu… apa ?" tanya Tao setengah tak percaya. Hal ini persis seperti yang ia mimpikan di taman waktu itu—ketika ia menunggu Yifan hingga jatuh tertidur.

.

.

"Itu ? Itu… aku…" kini giliran Yifan yang bingung harus menjelaskan. Kalau tahu akan begini ia pasti akan berpikir lebih jauh sebelum melakukan. Yaah, ia memang terlalu terbawa perasaan setelah tidak berjumpa selama satu minggu.

.

.

"Boleh aku mengartikannya sebagai rasa suka?" gumam Tao pelan. Angin yang tak mendukungnya malah tak berdesir ketika itu—menyebabkan Yifan dapat mendengar jelas suara lemahnya. Sepasang orb coklat melebar—menandakan pertanyaan Tao tepat pada sasarannya.

.

.

"Mungkin…" Yifan menggantung kalimatnya ketika memperoleh tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari Tao. Seolah Taonya mengharapkan jawaban 'ya'—memberinya keberanian untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

.

.

"Mungkin aku memang menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

DEG.

.

.

.

.

Pacuan itu semakin cepat, lebih cepat ketika Yifan memisahkan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan Tao seumur hidupnya.

.

.

"Ah, tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Sepertinya itu lebih tepat!"

.

.

Yifan seperti berusaha tertawa untuk menutupi sesuatu—salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil melempar cengiran aneh. Tao yang membisu seolah pertnada buruk untuknya.

.

.

"Well, aku tahu hal itu terdengar aneh. Mungkin menjijikan untukmu. Tapi aku tidak sedang berbohong, Tao" ucapnya di tengah tawa

.

.

"kalau kau mau tahu, aku sering memandangi foto-foto kita seperti orang sakit jiwa."

.

.

Tao masih diam. Ia menatapi bibir Yifan dari tadi, membaca kata-kata yang terucap secara visual. Dan ia masih tak mengerti mengapa Tuhan membuatnya ragu-ragu untuk memilih kematian seperti ini. Kata-kata Yifan membuatnya ingin hidup.

.

.

"Kau mungkin tak percaya. Tapi aku memang sudah tertarik padamu sejak hari itu. Tatapanmu saja seperti membawa kekuatan sendiri untukku."

.

.

Kalau Edgar Allan Poe (1) saja berkata 'Percaylah pada setengah dari apa yang kau lihat dan nol dari apa yang kau dengar' Tao jadi semakin bingung bagaimana hal itu diterapkan padanya. Ia memang tidak bisa mendengar, lalu masalah apa yang dilihat…. Jangankan setengah ! Mempercayai seperempat saja sulit ! Rasanya bagaikan mimpi di dalam mimpi.

.

.

"Tao ? Kau marah?" tanya Yifan khawatir karena Tao sama sekali tidak merespon apapun dari tadi. Andai saja ia tahu bahwa alasan keheningan itu adalah terkejut karena terlalu bahagia, Yifan pasti sudah melompat ke dalam danau di bawah sana.

.

.

"Yifan, April Fool sudah lama lewat. Ini juga bukan December Fool, kan?" tanya Tao dengan pandangan menerawang. Yifan tertawa tertahan mendengarnya.

.

.

"Tentu bukan, Tao. Tidak mungkin aku membuat pernyataan cintaku menjadi sebuah lelucon, kan?" tukasnya dengan peryataan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban apapun lagi. Tao hanya bisa menangis lega mendengarnya—menyisakan Yifan yang panik karena salah sangka.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Tao ! Jangan menangis ! Kalau kau memang tidak mau lupakanlah yang tadi" ucap Yifan sambil meletakkan tangannya ke atas bahu Tao—berusaha menenangkan.

.

.

"Aku bukan menangis karena itu tahu ! Ini namanya terharu !" Tao menepis lembut kedua tangan Yifan di bahunya. Ia menghapus sendiri air matanya yang kali ini dikarenakan sebab berbeda. Yifan tersenyum lega.

.

.

"Baiklah, kurasa sekarang saatnya aku menepati janjiku padamu" ujar Yifan senang

.

.

"Lagu ini memang belum dirilis. Liriknya pun belum selesai. Tapi lagu ini pun kuciptakan untukmu, Tao"

.

.

Dengan itu Yifan mulai melantunkan nada-nada indah lagi. Disertai tarian senja dan tatapan rindu dari Tao—kerinduan mendengar suaranya—walaupun kini ia tidak menangis lagi.

.

.

Yifan menatapi Tao yang bangkit berdiri lalu bertepuk tangan untuknya ketika ia berbalik. Selama ini ia sudah sering menerima berjuta tepuk tangan dan serangkaian kata apresiasi. Tetapi tak satu pun yang mencapai hatinya seperti ini.

.

Padahal hanya Tao yang berdiri di sana—dengan tampilan yang sangat sederhana. Tidak ada istimewanya dibandingkan kaum berjas yang memujinya. Namun, kini ia berdiri tertegun—merekam baik-baik senyuman tulus seorang Huang Zi Tao di depannya.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang aku percaya suaramu pasti indah, kan ? Aku yang belum pernah mendengarnya pun tak salah tentang hal itu."

.

.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah mendengarnya, kan ?" Tao hanya tertawa riang—manis sekali. Diperindah dengan cahaya senja yang menimpa wajah berserinya.

.

.

Yifan tidak mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Lagi-lagi ia berjalan mendekat—perlahan namun pasti. Menghampiri Tao yang tersenyum manis untuk melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh mungil namja mirip panda tersebut.

.

.

"Yifan ?" tanya Tao dengan wajah memanas. Ini bukan kali pertama Yifan memeluknya, tetapi rasanya akan berbeda setelah tahu perasaan masing-masing, bukan ?

.

.

"Ssh, biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja. Kumohon..." lirihnya lembut. Tao hanya menggangguk sambil membenamkan wajahnya. Menyesapi harum tubuh pemuda yang kini merengkuhnya penuh kasih.

.

.

"Tao, boleh aku tanya sesuatu ?" tanya Yifan sambil menatap wajah Tao lekat-lekat, memaksa Tao mendongak pada pemeluknya.

.

.

"Ya ?"

.

.

"Aku sudah menyatakannya. Tetapi kau tidak mengucapkan pernyataan serupa. Jadi... bagaimana perasaanmu padaku ?" suara Yifan terdengar sangat lembut. Ia tahu Tao merasakan hal yang sama walau remaja itu belum mengatakannya. Tetapi tetap saja, Yifan ingin mendengarnya langsung. Karena kita tahu manusia memang makhluk yang seperti itu, keras kepala sampai memastikan sendiri.

.

.

"Aku harus mengucapkannya ?" tanya Tao ragu. Bukan ragu pada perasaannya. Tao hanya ragu apakah ia sanggup mengucapkannya atau tidak.

.

.

"Tentu. Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya. Kau mau 'kan mengucapkan kalimat itu untukku ?" Yifan membelai pipi kanan Tao, "kalau kau malu aku akan memejamkan mata."

.

.

"Seperti ini" ucap Yifan sambil memejamkan mata lalu mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh ringkih Tao.

.

.

"Baiklah..." jawab Tao dengan gugup

.

.

"tapi kau harus sabar menunggunya, ya."

.

.

Yifan mengangguk—menunggu dengan sabar. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tiga kata itu segera menggelitik telinganya lebih hebat dari hembusan angin. Sementara Tao menyiapkan mentalnya mati-matian.

.

.

"Yifan..." ucapnya terputus. Wajahnya memerah ketika melihat Yifan tersenyum manis sambil memeluknya dengan wajah terpejam.

.

.

"Yifan..." kali ini, ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Rasa panas menjalari tidak hanya wajahnya dan kepalanya mulai pening.

.

.

"Yifan..." itulah satu-satunya kata yang meluncur dari bibir Tao tanpa sempat ia utarakan maksudnya. Yifan terus menunggu dengan sabar hingga ia dapati anak itu tak lagi sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

.

.

"TAO !"

.

.

Yifan segera mengangkat tubuh Tao yang semakin merosot ditarik gravitasi. Merengkuhnya dengan bridal style. Menepuk pipinya dan berusaha menyadarkannya.

.

.

"TAO ! SADARLAH !" Yifan memanggil Tao sekali lagi—berharap sepasang iris coklat teduh itu segera menyapanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada reaksi. Kali ini ia memeriksa suhu tubuh dan denyut nadinya. Anak itu masih bernafas hanya saja denyutnya... lemah.

.

.

"Bertahanlah, Tao... Kumohon" desah Yifan sambil bangkit membawa Tao dalam peluknya. Ia menyusuri kembali jalan setapak yang tadi mereka tempuh dengan tangan bertaut. Berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikan Taonya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

Saya kembali dengan chapter baru dengan waktu yang lama karena tugas kuliah dan lain-lain -_-

Rasanya dichapter ini rada dipaksain feelnya -_-

Kalo feelnya ga dapet, tolong ikhlaskan ya para reader tercinta

Makasi buat semua reviwenya, followingnya, favoritenya, buat silent rider lanjutkan ^o^ /saya cinta menjadi silent rider/

Kalau nemu typo atau kesalahan wajar, saya kan manusia lagian ini juga penpik remake

Happy reading , bay


End file.
